Auror's Rules
by violettepoete
Summary: Lily Luna Potter vient d'être acceptée comme Auror, tout comme sa meilleure amie, Cassandra. Elle a tout ce qu'elle voulait et vit un rêve. Mais la réalité, cette saloperie tenace, revient dès le premier jour...
1. Leçon 1: Toujours frapper aux portes

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Lily Potter vient d'être acceptée comme Auror, tout comme sa meilleure amie, Cassandra. Elle a tout ce qu'elle voulait et vit un rêve. Mais la réalité, cette saloperie tenace, revient dès le premier jour...

Genre: Family, friendship...

Note: Je sais pas... J'ai voulu égratigner le bonheur de la parfaite famille Potter. Et puis, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. La fin du tome 7 me parut brusquement trop... claire. A 20 ans, Lily et moi, on va assombrir tout ça.

Note 2: Merci à ma correctrice!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

_Auror's rules_

**Leçon 1: Toujours frapper à la porte du bureau de son patron**

Il pleut sur la capitale anglaise, mais pourtant c'est un jour merveilleux. Aujourd'hui, à vingt ans et trois ans d'exercices intensifs derrière moi, je commence enfin à travailler, en tant qu'apprentie Auror, dans la plus prestigieuse brigade au monde. Rendue principalement célèbre par mon père, le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, le héros de la guerre, le grand Harry Potter, la brigade jouissait d'une grande popularité... imméritée. Cela faisait très longtemps que le dernier Mangemort avait été arrêté et, maintenant, le véritable travail des Aurors concernait le trafic de potions et le maintien de l'ordre dans le monde sorcier. Néanmoins, ça n'avait pas refroidi mon enthousiasme.

Je poussai la porte à double battant de mon tout nouveau lieu de travail et constatai que j'étais la première arrivée. Bien que trois ou quatre membres de ma famille travaillent ici, j'avais voulu, du moins pour mon premier jour, venir seule. Je fis quelques pas dans la salle. Emplie de bureaux soigneusement placés en lignes dans un souci flagrant de conformité, la pièce était encore calme, mais il me tardait de la voir grouillante de monde. Mon père travaillait dans une pièce séparée, privilège de chef.

Je m'avançai vers le tableau blanc accroché au mur pour apprendre où était mon bureau et qui serait mon superviseur.

Les études pour devenir Auror durent quatre ans. Trois d'études, de cours trop longs et d'exercices physiques harassants avec, pour fin, une semaine d'examens épuisants nerveusement, cette session avait d'ailleurs vu craquer plusieurs de mes condisciples...

Puis, il y a la dernière année, celle que je m'apprête à entamer. Le Ministère nous verse enfin une petite paie pour quarante heures de travail par semaine, un nombre incalculable de patrouilles et une montagne de paperasses. Chacun d'entre nous est attaché aux basques d'un Auror chevronné qui nous apprend les ficelles du métier et tente vainement de nous inculquer quelques valeurs. Finalement, ledit Auror remplit un rapport nous jugeant apte ou non à exercer ce métier. Et si nous sommes pris, c'est la consécration, ce pourquoi on s'est battu si longtemps. Le travail que nous faisons est enfin reconnu, la paie est meilleure et on peut se choisir un coéquipier. Pour moi, c'est déjà fait. C'est même une des principales raisons qui m'a poussé à faire ce métier, qui nous y a poussé, Cassandra et moi. Casssandra, c'est Cassandra Stevens, ma meilleure amie, une jolie fille au teint clair et aux cheveux foncés. On se connaît depuis Poudlard, depuis toujours, me semble t-il. En étant Auror, nous sommes sûres d'être toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Nous avons le projet, informulé devant nos parents, de prendre un petit appartement ensemble.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son nom en premier et eus un sourire de satisfaction. La personne qui s'occupera d'elle est l'Auror Ryan. Ryan est une femme assez expérimentée pour lui éviter les problèmes et assez jeune pour se rappeler l'angoisse des premiers jours. Quant à moi, je constata avec étonnement que visiblement, nos noms avaient été tirés au sort, puisque ce ne sera pas mon oncle ou l'un de mes frères qui me chaperonnera, mais l'Auror Philips. C'est un gars étrange, solitaire, d'une intelligence redoutable, américain et dont le prénom n'est connu probablement que de lui seul. Pas le genre de type que mon père apprécie. Trop secret, trop silencieux. Par contre, à l'Académie, il était souvent cité en exemple. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et je me rappelais l'avoir trouvé... impressionnant. Dans l'ensemble, Cassandra et moi allions être formées à bonne école. Ce qui me rassurait pour l'année prochaine. J'allais m'installer à mon bureau, un petit carré au milieu d'autres carrés et un bien-être incroyable m'envahit : la vie serait formidable. Je consultais ma montre, j'étais venue tellement en avance qu'il me restait dix bonnes minutes avant l'arrivée de tout le monde. Seul mon père était déjà là. La surcharge de travail augmentant chaque année, il dut se lever à quatre heures du matin pour arriver au Ministère à cinq heures. Ma mère le voit de moins en moins et en grince légèrement les dents, mais, à mes yeux, son dévouement en fait un véritable héros. Je ne le dis pas, de peur de passer pour une idiote, mais mon père est mon dieu, mon modèle. Et je sais que mes frères ressentent la même chose, que tout le monde ressent la même chose. Maman est la seule à soupirer en le voyant partir pour le Ministère. J'ai surpris une de leurs conversations un soir, elle disait qu'il en avait assez fait. Je crois que, pour lui, il n'en a jamais assez fait. Je décidas d'aller le voir et lui dire bonjour avant mon premier jour. A vrai dire, j'étais assez nerveuse et j'espérais que d'une certaine façon, il pourrait taire mes craintes d'une parole réconfortante, comme quand j'étais petite et qu'il pleuvait trop fort. Eh oui, les petites anglaises aussi ont peur de l'orage...

Je me levai, contournai les tables et longeai le couloir qui menait au bureau de mon père. J'ouvris la porte sans y penser, parce que c'est ridicule de frapper à la porte du bureau de son père.

Il était là, légèrement penché en arrière, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ses mains à elle étaient posées sur ses épaules et ils se souriaient, leurs lèvres se rapprochant.

Mon père embrassait ma meilleure amie.

Ils se tournèrent, me virent et je lus dans leurs yeux le même effroi que le mien. Nous restâmes figés sans rien dire. Puis, les échos d'une conversation me parvenant, je sortis, fermas la porte et, à pas saccadés, retournas m'asseoir. Je n'arrivais pas à penser, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je devais m'être trompé. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar et de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller. Les locaux se remplissaient petit à petit, mais je ne voyais personne, je restais les yeux dans le vide. Quand mon père m'appela, je sursautas, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de me parler (et sans doute n'aurais-je pas compris ce qu'il disait), puisqu'un Auror vint lui demander conseil. Il s'éloigna, du moins je le supposais, à travers le brouillard qui semblait m'environner.

-Lily...

La voix douce de Cassandra m'éveilla et je levai la tête vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais été sensible à sa célébrité. A ses yeux, il n'avait toujours été que mon père. Du moins me paraissait-il. Ce fut à cette seconde que je me mis à haïr mon père et ma meilleure amie.

-Dégage, grondais-je.

-Lily, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Fous le camp, répétais-je à la pétasse que se tapait mon père.

Je la regardas partir, le rouge aux joues et le coeur battant. La blessure amer de la trahison m'avait laissé pantelante de douleur.


	2. Leçon 2: Faire les bons choix

**Leçon 2: Faire les bons choix**

-Potter?, m'appela une voix grave, qui, je n'en doutais pas, pouvait facilement devenir ironique.

Je levai la tête. Devant moi se tenait un homme grand, avec un charme indéniable et de type hispanique, les cheveux noirs, les yeux d'une couleur si foncé qu'on ne distinguait pas l'iris de la pupille et la peau étonnamment claire. Voilà qui était Philips. Il était vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise (et encore on voyait facilement qu'il s'y sentait mal à l'aise et l'avait mise pour faire bonne mesure).

-Allons-y., continua t-il, sans prendre garde à mon mutisme.

Je le suivis, à moitié parce qu'il me l'avait ordonné et à moitié pour quitter cet endroit. Nous quittâmes le Ministère et fîmes quelques pas dans la rue, dans le plus profond silence. Mon esprit était complètement déconnecté. Je me repassais en boucle les quelques minutes qui venaient de se passer sans pouvoir penser à autre chose.

-Remets-toi, Potter! C'est sûr, c'est moche, mais ça aurait pu être pire!

Nous sortions de la ruelle où se tenait le Ministère et il me lança un bref coup d'œil visiblement amusé, tandis que je m'arrêtai et croisai son regard déstabilisant pour la première fois.

-En tous cas, si tu l'as remarqué seulement maintenant, ça en dit long sur ton sens de l'observation.

Je ne répondis rien. Pour tout dire, je crois que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs et de larmes. Il dut le sentir, car il s'approcha et devint sérieux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

Je réussis à sortir deux mots cohérents.

-Mais vous?

Il eut un sourire narcissique que, par la suite, je verrai très souvent.

-Moi, je suis plus intelligent.

Je réussis encore à balbutier.

-Mes frères, mon oncle?

Cela me paraissait incroyable qu'aucuns d'eux n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit, malgré que mes frères le côtoient tous les jours depuis trois-quatre ans et plus longtemps encore pour Ron. Philips avait déjà recommencé à marcher. Il fit demi-tour et me parla d'un ton impatient.

-Potter, en général, les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Est-ce qu'on va être obligé d'en parler toute la journée?

C'était bien la première fois qu'on me disait que mon père n'était pas un sujet de conversation intéressant. Je secouai la tête.

-Parfait. Alors, concentre-toi.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et je faillis le cogner.

-Oh, et laisse tomber le vouvoiement.

La journée passa rapidement et à sept heures, j'étais rentrée. J'avais craint chaque minute ce moment. Qu'allais-je dire à ma mère? Je plaquai un sourire factice sur mes lèvres et répondis aux questions qu'on me posa par onomatopée. Mon père n'était pas encore là, et je me rendis compte d'une chose: je détestais mon père de tromper ma mère, mais je lui en voulais à elle aussi de ne pas avoir senti l'odeur de l'autre sur lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle? Je me résolus au silence, non pour l'aider, mais pour conserver ce semblant de famille, puisqu'ils paraissaient heureux. J'eu l'impression d'être une étrangère parmi eux. Je convainquis ma mère que je n'avais pas faim et, montant dans ma chambre, m'allongeai sur le lit. La tête me tourna. Je fermai les yeux et m'assoupis.

Je m'éveillai en entendant gratter à ma porte et autorisai la personne à entrer, encore à moitié endormie. C'était mon père. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le matin et je me crispai en froissant le drap entre mes mains. Tout en lui m'exaspérait, mais rien autant que son air honteux du chien qui vient de pisser à l'intérieur. Je le coupai, avant qu'il ait l'occasion de prononcer une syllabe.

-Je ne dirais rien.

Il baissa la tête, sans doute de soulagement et murmura:

-Merci... Mais je voudrais t'expliquer...

-Je ne veux pas de tes explications et je me moque éperdument de ta bonne conscience, alors va t-en.

-S'il te plaît, Lily.

L'entendre prononcer mon nom me plongea dans une rage folle.

-Dégage!, criais-je, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il lança un bref coup d'œil vers l'entrée de ma chambre et hésita. Je m'efforçai de me calmer et mordis l'intérieur de ma joue jusqu'au sang. Il fit volte-face et s'en alla. Et au moment où il ferma la porte, je sus que je n'avais plus de père.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là. Après la visite de Harry, j'avais tenté en vain de reprendre mon souffle et de m'apaiser. Lorsque j'avais réalisé que je n'y parviendrais pas et que pourtant, je devrais continuer à le côtoyer tous les jours, je compris que je ne pourrai pas y arriver. La conclusion me vint d'elle-même: il me faudrait démissionner, et surtout, donner une raison valable à cet abandon. Mais que faire, après? Qu'y avait-il? Qu'y avait-il, après Harry Potter?

Le lendemain, je prétendis être trop en retard pour déjeuner et partis pour le Ministère. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas partager un repas avec eux. Mon père, ma mère, mes frères, ils me paraissaient tous trop traîtres, trop lâches.

Philips me trouva à mon bureau, moins bouleversée que la veille, mais plus fatiguée et bien plus affamée. Il me colla un gobelet de mauvais café dans la main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

A neuf heures, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et m'endormais comme une masse. En pleine nuit, comme une voleuse, je trouvai le chemin de la cuisine à tâtons, sortis du pain et du beurre de cacahuètes du placard et me fis des tartines. Je n'avais pas démissionné. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas eu le courage, c'est que je n'avais pas eu le temps. Philips m'avait fait bosser toute la journée avec à peine quelques minutes à midi pour manger et je n'avais pas pu. J'avais réalisé que, même si j'avais fait ce métier parce que c'était celui de mon père, j'avais eu de la chance, parce que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais faire. Comme quoi, la vie est bonne fille, parfois.


	3. Leçon 3: Ne jamais draguer son équipier

_Leçon 3: Ne jamais draguer son coéquipier_

Le temps passa et plus il passait, plus j'aimais mon boulot. Philips me faisait évoluer, m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas et me poussait à me dépasser. Ce qui faisait, que consciemment ou non, je passais de plus en plus d'heures avec lui. J'avais compris son fonctionnement et comment il arrivait à boucler autant de dossiers à la fois: il travaillait quinze heures par jour, six jours sur sept. Je mis deux semaines à me calquer sur son horaire et deux autres à m'y habituer, mais à la fin, j'étais rodé, je marchais dans ses pas et vivais dans son ombre.

Une journée où nous nous étions résignés à faire de la paperasse, mon père me fit appeler dans son bureau. Je tirais sur mon débardeur (j'avais aussi emprunté les habitudes vestimentaires débraillées de mon coéquipier) et j'inspirais à fond avant de me faire annoncer. Il se leva lorsque j'entrais. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans cette pièce depuis... Depuis. Il me pria de m'installer et s'assit sur un coin de son bureau. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil en biais par dessus ses lunettes.

-Tout va bien, avec Philips?

-Oui, Monsieur. C'est un excellent professeur.

Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler autrement que "Monsieur" et surtout pas ici. J'avais besoin de cette distance pour survivre. S'il s'en offusqua, il le cacha bien et reprit sans sourciller.

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui.

-Nous travaillons énormément.

-Tu as couché avec lui?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de cette attaque surprise et je sentis toute mon âme gronder de colère.

-Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, Monsieur.

Il prit cette réponse pour un oui.

-Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi?

-Avec qui je couche ou ne couche pas ne vous concerne pas. De plus, je vous trouve particulièrement mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarques, Monsieur.

J'affrontais son regard vert et mis dans mes yeux tout ce que je pus de rancoeur et de haine. Il se leva sans un mot, retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil et m'ordonna de me retirer. J'obéis, résistant à grand peine à l'envie de claquer la porte de son bureau. Mes paupières me brûlaient de larmes de rage et je plantais mes ongles dans les paumes de mes mains. Il allait me le payer, ça oui, ça allait lui coûter cher.

Je ruminais ma vengeance toute l'après-midi. Philips, comme à son habitude, fit mine de ne rien voir et ne posa aucune question. Sa délicatesse (ou son indifférence, je ne pouvais en être sûre) me calmait mieux que n'importe quoi. Nous avions dédaigné de remplir les fiches et dossiers depuis des semaines, et le bureau de Philips (une table collée à un mur, mais il s'en accommodait) croulait sous les parchemins. Nous travaillâmes jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, ce qui, en réalité n'était pas bien éloigné de l'heure à laquelle je finissais d'habitude. Depuis longtemps, il ne restait plus que nous au Bureau des Aurors; ça aussi, je m'y étais accoutumée. Effectuer des heures sup' non rémunérées, que la dernière lumière allumée soit celle sur mon bureau et sur celui de Philips, je ne m'en étonnais plus.

-J'espère que tu aimes la paperasse, Potter, parce qu'à partir de dorénavant, tu vas passer la moitié de ta vie la plume à la main.

Mon poignet craquait déjà à force d'écrire.

-Youhou, j'ai hâte… grommelais-je.

Il émit un petit rire très particulier.

-Quel heure il est?

Je consultais ma montre.

-Près de dix heures et on n'a pas mangé.

Habituellement, je ne me permettais pas ce genre de commentaires, mais j'avais faim et j'étais triste. Et chez moi, cette combinaison donnait un très mauvais mélange.

-Une pizza, ça te dit? C'est moi qui offre.

Je levais la tête, étonnée. Je bossais avec lui depuis trois mois durant lesquels nous avions quasi quotidiennement mangé ensemble et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se proposait de payer. Je hochais la tête et répondis:

-Je croyais que j'allais en être réduite à manger les affreux gâteaux de la femme de Jeb, ceux qui traînent depuis trop longtemps en salle de pause.

-Alors, je viens probablement de te sauver la vie !

Il s'empara de sa veste et rangea sa chaise d'un coup de genou.

-Viens, on finira ça demain.

-Tu crois qu'on va trouver une pizzeria encore ouverte?

-Non, mais on va se faire livrer.

Il habitait tout près du Ministère, dans un quartier Moldu de Londres un appartement douillet, exempt de toutes photos ou objet personnel. Durant ces derniers mois, je n'avais appris que deux choses sur lui: il avait vécu quelques temps à Mexico et il détestait les poivrons. Je ne connaissais pas son prénom et je n'avais pu qu'estimer son âge (à peu près vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans). Ma curiosité à son égard s'était naturellement accrue, mais je n'avais rien su de plus et son appartement (à moins de le fouiller de fond en combles) serait probablement tout aussi mystérieux. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, une bière à la main, silencieuse. La journée avait été longue et au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec mon père, je frissonnais. Heureusement, Philips n'était pas du genre à vouloir faire la conversation et nous partageâmes une pizza sans parler.

Je savourais le goût amer de la boisson et trouvais au fond de la bouteille le courage qui me manquait.

-Philips?

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Mmm?

Sans prévenir, je me ruais sur lui en le renversant et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Potter..., souffla t-il, surpris, mais je crois, pas vraiment mécontent.

Je considérais cela comme un encouragement et me penchais pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il me repoussa doucement et me regarda avec une gentillesse qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Je croyais que tu avais réglé tes problèmes avec ton père…

Je me levais et me détournais afin d'essuyer mes joues.

-Je... Je suis désolée.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je fermais les yeux pour ravaler mes larmes. Je reniflais et parlais d'une voix rendue rauque par la boule au fond de ma gorge.

-Mon père, c'était mon héros...

Je le sentis se crisper derrière moi et s'éloigner.

-Si bas que tu places la barre, Potter, il y a toujours des gens pour passer en dessous.

Il rajouta, d'une voix glaciale qui me fit frémir.

-Je ne fais plus confiance à personne, ça règle le problème.

Le silence tomba et je me remettais petit à petit.

-Reste ici cette nuit.

Je me retournais, la bouche entrouverte. Il eut un léger sourire et précisa.

-Dans le canapé.

-Oui, euh... Merci., bafouillais-je, en réalisant que c'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes que je me ridiculisais totalement.

-Bonne nuit, Potter.

-Bonne nuit.

Il passa dans la pièce du fond que j'avais identifié comme sa chambre et ferma la porte. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures, m'allongeais et fermais les yeux, aspirant non pas au sommeil, mais à l'oubli.

* * *

Merci à ma nouvelle beta, Dragonia Malefoy


	4. Leçon 4: Trouver des solutions

_Leçon 4: Trouver des solutions_

Je m'éveillais à quatre heures du matin, frigorifiée. Je me rechaussais, cherchais ma veste à tâtons et quittais l'appartement de Philips. Je marchais quelques minutes dans un Londres embrumé avant de trouver une impasse sombre où je transplanais. Arrivée à la maison, je n'allumais aucune lumière et marchais sur la pointe des pieds. Même si ça avait été le but à l'origine, je ne tenais plus à me faire surprendre. J'évitais avec précaution les marches grinçantes de l'escalier et fermais à clé la porte de ma chambre. Puis, en me changeant, je tâchais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. J'étais confuse et en repensant à ce qui s'était passé chez Philips, l'idée de sauter du haut du clocher de Big Ben me semblait soudain très alléchante. Arriverais-je seulement à boire une bière sans que ce souvenir ne revienne me hanter? Et comment pourrais-je faire du bon travail si, à la moindre discussion avec mon père, mes nerfs se mettaient tellement en vrac que j'en venais à me précipiter sur mon partenaire pour l'embrasser fougueusement? D'ailleurs, oserais-je encore croiser son regard?

Je détestais ce que je devenais par la faute de mon père. Je me relevais, pris une douche, me changeais, avalais un café et m'enfuis rapidement. Philips était déjà à son bureau quand je franchis les portes du service. Je me laissais glisser sur la chaise en face de lui sans oser le regarder. Mais il m'observa et, happé par l'intensité de son silence et de toute sa personne, je ne pus m'empêcher de relever les yeux.

-Tu as une sale tête.

Malgré ses paroles, la légèreté de son ton me fit respirer. Je ne m'étais pas même pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle.

-J'ai très mal dormi.

Il avait déjà baissé le regard vers ses parchemins, mais je perçus son sourire.

Ce fut la seule allusion à la veille.

Nous avions finalement fini nos paperasses et étions sortis à la recherche d'un informateur de Philips. Il m'enjoignait d'ailleurs à en trouver un très vite. Un gars pas trop bête qui pourrait me renseigner sur tout types d'évènements. J'étais résolu de laisser faire le hasard et de ne rien brusquer. La vie d'un Auror peut dépendre de ses relations avec son informateur, en choisir un que je paierais et qui me vendrait à qui lui donnerais davantage... Le climat dans le monde sorcier est très calme, mais les choses changent rapidement et un surcroît de précautions n'est jamais vain.

Obnubilée par mes problèmes personnels, je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, lorsqu'au beau milieu d'une de ses phrases, regardant la façade des immeubles, j'eus une révélation qui m'éveillas brusquement et m'écriais:

-Il faut que je déménage!

Philips me fixa, à la fois stupéfait et mécontent, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le soir même, j'annonçais à ma famille mes intentions et le lendemain, je me mettais en quête d'un appartement. Le monde sorcier s'est particulièrement développé, spécialement dans la capitale. Trois quartiers ont vu le jour où la magie est utilisée. Malheureusement, les prix y sont totalement inabordables pour un salaire comme le mien. Au contraire, je réalisais que le taux de change Gallions-Livres Sterling était très avantageux. Je commençais naturellement à chercher dans les petites annonces des journaux Moldus et craquais une semaine plus tard sur un petit appartement à l'est de Soho, assez éloigné du Ministère. Je m'y installais petit à petit, m'achetant des meubles au fur et à mesure. Reprendre ceux de ma chambre m'avait semblé trop difficile. Et puis, je n'avais pas pu résister à la tentation d'acheter un lit King Size, bien au-dessus de mes moyens. En réalité, ce fut la première chose qui entra dans mon tout nouvel appartement. Cette folie fit paraître ma chambre bien plus petite qu'elle n'était et j'avais à peine la place de circuler, mais pour une fois que quelque chose m'avait tenté, je n'avais pas eu le coeur de me le refuser. Evidemment, il n'y eut que mon père et Philips pour se douter de la véritable raison de cette fuite. Mais je ne parlais plus à l'un; et l'autre semblait s'en moquer. Il me fallut presque deux mois pour que mon appartement soit un tant soi peu confortable, mais je m'en moquais.

J'adorais mon boulot, j'adorais mon mentor et j'adorais même m'extraire de mon lit trop grand à cinq heures et demie du matin pour être à l'heure au Ministère.

Je n'étais peut-être pas heureuse (la perte de mon père et de ma meilleure amie était encore trop récente), mais j'étais bien. Presque sereine. Et c'était un sacré progrès.


	5. Leçon 5: Ne pas espérer de remerciement

_Leçon 5: Ne jamais espérer de remerciement_

Je m'étais installée au bureau de Philips et remplissais des dossiers de mon écriture de cochon. Il était absent ce jour-là (la première fois en huit mois où je bossais avec lui). Il m'avait appelé le matin même et balancé une excuse bidon à laquelle je n'avais pas cru une seconde, mais que j'avais fait semblant de gober. J'étais presque vexée; pas qu'il refuse de m'expliquer son absence, mais qu'il me croit assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'il mentait. Et pourtant, je faisais sa paperasse, en quête d'un remerciement pour le lendemain matin. Je pris quelques secondes de pause, le temps que l'encre sèche et revint à ma principale préoccupation: pourquoi Philips n'était-il pas là? Il me paraissait improbable qu'il soit malade (aucun microbe ne serait assez fou pour s'aventurer dans son organisme)... J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsqu'un mouvement me fit lever la tête. Mes frères se tenaient devant moi. Mes frères sont quasi inséparables; j'ai toujours été exclu de la petite bande qu'ils formaient et ce depuis toujours. Curieusement, voir Albus traîner comme une âme en peine dans tout Poudlard lors de son année passée sans James a été moins jouissif que ce que j'imaginais. Ils sont Aurors, bien sûr et coéquipiers depuis presque deux ans.

Albus resta debout tandis que James, dans un mouvement emprunté à mon père, s'asseyait sur le recoin du bureau. Ma première réaction fut donc la colère et je serrais les poings pour ne pas lui dire de virer ses fesses de là.

-Salut.

C'était Albus qui parlait. C'était toujours Albus qui parlait.

-Salut.

Je baissais la tête dans mes papiers.

-On ne t'a pas vu à la maison depuis longtemps.

Selon mes propres estimations, cela devait faire environ deux mois. Chaque fois, j'inventais quelque chose pour ne pas venir et passais ma journée de pause... eh bien, souvent avec Philips. Comme ce n'était qu'une affirmation, je ne dis rien, mais relevais les yeux vers James quand je réalisais qu'il était assis sur un dossier dont j'avais besoin. Il s'en rendit compte, se leva et parla pour la première fois.

-On aimerait discuter un peu avec toi.

-Ce serait avec joie, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. dis-je, en leur désignant le bordel qui régnait sur le bureau.

-Tu vas bien aller déjeuner?

J'étais troublée. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus parlé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé qu'à Philips. Je ne sus pas quoi dire d'autre.

-D'accord.

Nous descendîmes au Big Al's Bar, la cantine officieuse du Ministère. Tous ceux qui y travaillent viennent manger ici. On est vite servi et c'est discret. Al, le patron, a les yeux vitreux et le regard terne de ceux dont la mémoire est régulièrement effacée. Cela fait des centaines d'années qu'on utilise la magie et ce genre de conneries existe toujours. Curieusement, ça n'a l'air de déranger personne et brusquement, j'ai honte pour mes congénères.

Nous nous installâmes à une table à part et mes frères commandèrent deux salades tandis que je me décidais pour un café. Je préférais abréger au plus vite cette _conversation_. James attaqua:

-On s'inquiète pour toi, Lil...

-Pourquoi? demandais-je, presque amusée. J'ai rarement été aussi bien.

-On craint que tu ne... travailles trop.

James me lança un regard lourd de sens et je souris, malgré moi. C'est un code entre nous. Il me demandait ce que je traficotais avec Philips... Il m'avait fait le coup lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, comme ni lui ni Al n'était là pour me surveiller. Au travers de toutes ses allusions, j'avais compris ce qu'il me voulait et lui avait répondu que je m'efforçais de me reposer le plus possible. Pauvre James, si naïf qu'il croyait que sa petite soeur allait lui faire des confidences... Pauvre James, si tu savais ce que j'ai fait avec Liam Cunningham la nuit d'Halloween...

-Je veille à ne pas me surmener.

Nos commandes arrivèrent et je bu une gorgée du plus épouvantable café qui puisse exister sur toute la surface de cette planète. Je me demandais ce que devenais Liam...

-Philips est sympa?

Je grimaçai. Tout ça commençait un peu à ressembler à la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père et qui avait eu pour conséquences (entre autres) mon déménagement. Ils prirent ma mimique pour une réponse.

-Il est brusque?

-Quoi? Non!

-Parce qu'il paraît...

-Non!

-Surtout, s'il...

Je les coupai.

-Les gars, tout va bien, je vous assure!

Leur sollicitude était touchante, mais comme toute fille ayant grandi avec des mecs, elle me tapait sur le système. Je voulais bien admettre que Philips n'était pas l'Auror le plus apprécié du service, mais dire du mal de lui, non. Faudrait pas compter sur moi. Je me levais en finissant ma tasse.

-Merci pour le café.

Je partis tôt ce soir-là. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Philips et, ça peut paraître idiot, mais je m'inquiétais. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne le voie ou l'entende. Je me dirigeais donc vers son immeuble et y arrivai une dizaine de minutes seulement après être sorti. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et repris mon souffle devant sa porte en réfléchissant. Je dénichais dans mon sac sa clé, qu'il m'avait donné il y a quelques semaines en disant un " Au cas où" qui m'avait fait frissonner. Et s'il tenait à être seul? Et s'il était avec une ancienne amie américaine ou une nouvelle, anglaise? Je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de découvrir une fille à moitié nue au beau milieu de son salon. Je refermais la clé dans ma main et toquais à la porte. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, personne n'était venu m'ouvrir et j'étais au moins tranquille sur ce point-là. Soit je le dérangerais énormément, soit pas du tout. Je résolus de faire comme chez moi, introduisis la clé dans la serrure et pénétrai dans son appartement. Il était plongé dans une semi obscurité et je fus obligée de plisser les yeux pour être sûre que ce que je voyais était bien la réalité.


	6. Leçon 6: Toujours couvrir son coéquipier

_Leçon 6: Toujours couvrir son coéquipier_

-Philips? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il était à moitié allongé sur son canapé, une flasque de whisky bien entamée en main. Il y avait un cadavre de bouteille sur le sol et il régnait dans toute la pièce une si forte odeur d'orange amer qu'elle me prit à la gorge. J'allumais la lumière. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, mais il était totalement ivre. J'avançai de deux pas. Il ne m'avait pas vu ni entendu; il picolait, c'est tout. Je déglutis et répétais.

-Philips?

Son regard flou s'arrêta une seconde sur moi et il s'exclama, d'une voix réjouie que je ne lui avais jamais entendue.

-Potter! Viens boire un coup!

Et il accompagna ses paroles en approchant la bouteille de ses lèvres.

-Wow, non, non, non!

Je ne connaissais pas son seuil de résistance à l'alcool (bien que j'étais presque admirative qu'il ne soit pas encore en plein coma éthylique) et je ne tenais vraiment pas à le connaître. Je m'approchais vivement et prit le flacon par le goulot. Il attacha sur moi un regard d'enfant à qui on venait de refuser un jouet, mais je n'y fis pas attention et tirais l'alcool nauséabond vers moi. Le facétieux ivrogne en fit autant, avec une force étonnante. Il grommelait des phrases incompréhensibles tandis que j'essayais de le raisonner, en vain. La situation menaçait de s'enliser, lorsque prenant appui sur le rebord du divan afin d'avoir plus de forces, je glissais, attirée par la gravité et Philips, qui tentait toujours de m'arracher la bouteille des mains, je lui tombais complètement dessus.

Et il en profita pour m'embrasser goulûment. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais été embrassé avec autant de fougue, de désir et de passion. Je m'arrachais à lui, lui laissant sa satanée bouteille et restais quelques secondes, immobile, le cœur battant et les joues cramoisies. Je me retournais, il s'était endormi. Je soupirais, allais tirer les rideaux, m'emparais de ma baguette et fit voler Philips jusqu'à son lit, sans qu'il ne se réveille. Arrivée là, je pris une couverture que je pris grand soin de disposer. Puis, je sortis de la chambre, en laissant la porte à demie ouverte. De quelques coups de baguette, j'ouvris la fenêtre, jetais les bouteilles et remis en place les coussins du canapé. C'est alors que je la remarquais. Une enveloppe, froissée, jetée à terre. Je la ramassais et la lissai machinalement contre ma jambe.

Etait-ce ça qui lui avait tourneboulé la tête, ou s'agissait-il juste d'un coup de fatigue? Je l'espérais, mais en étant totalement honnête avec moi-même, je n'y croyais pas. C'était un trop solide gaillard pour s'effondrer à ce que j'avais supporté. Cette lettre était-elle responsable de son état? La curiosité me taraudait, tandis que je découvrais l'expéditeur: l'ambassade américaine de Londres. Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que ça me donnait le droit de l'ouvrir? Quel serait sa réaction si je le faisais? Je grimaçai, secouai la tête et allai poser l'enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine. Puis, réprimant un bâillement, j'éteignis la lumière et m'allongeais sur le canapé.

Il m'arrivait souvent de dormir chez lui. Je n'aimais pas ma solitude et je crois que lui non plus. Il y avait un côté rassurant à savoir que quelqu'un dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, même si aujourd'hui était le premier jour où j'avais franchi le seuil de sa chambre. Je fermais les yeux et croisais les bras. Il était bien trop tôt et j'avais faim. Le café que j'avais pris avec mes frères était la seule chose que j'avais avalé dans la journée et il n'avait pas été très nourrissant. Je me tournais sur le côté et, ignorant les protestations de mon estomac, tâchai de m'endormir.

Je m'éveillais vers trois heures, les paupières lourdes et la tête vide. Je m'assis en me frottant les yeux et il me fallut bien deux minutes pour réussir à me lever. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains et, me souvenant que je n'étais pas seule (dans le brouillard qui m'entourait, je réalisais à peine que je n'étais pas chez moi), je fermais la porte avant de faire couler l'eau. J'en sorti, rafraîchie et prête à affronter la nouvelle journée. Ou, du moins, aussi préparée que je pouvais l'être. J'allais dans la cuisine et trouvais, en fouillant dans les placards et le frigo, de quoi reprendre des forces. J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait, mais je sentais que j'allais en avoir besoin. Je m'assis et une vague de nostalgie ou de fatigue m'envahit. Je pensais à ce film que j'avais vu il y a longtemps avec Cassie, quand elle était dans sa période films étrangers. Elle m'avait traîné dans un vieux cinéma de la banlieue de Londres où il n'y avait eu que nous dans une salle qui sentait le renfermé. C'était l'histoire d'une femme qui se levait en pleine nuit pour un casse-dalle avec son frère et sa sœur. Je ne me souvenais pas du titre de ce film et j'avais envie d'en pleurer. J'avais un coup de blues et je me devais d'être honnête, Philips et moi n'étions pas si proches. Il ne m'avait jamais rien confié et me tenait à l'écart de tout. Il ne me faisait pas confiance et dans le désarroi où je me trouvais depuis huit mois, j'en aurais vraiment eu besoin. Mon père me manquait et Cassandra aussi. Je serrais les dents et posais la tête sur la table. Je dormis encore quelques temps ainsi et fis du café en me massant le cou. Habituellement, nous partions au Ministère vers six heures, six heures et demie, au plus tard. Serait-il en état? J'en doutais sincèrement. Je bus tout le café, en refis, vidais à nouveau la cafetière, en préparais encore. Il était huit heures et demie et Philips n'était pas encore debout. J'étais allé le voir et il n'avait pas changé de position depuis la veille. J'avais eu un instant de panique en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé, mais fut rassuré en tâtant son pouls.

J'attendis encore un peu et finis par sortir mon portable en gémissant. Je pris ma voix la plus rauque pour annoncer à James que j'avais attrapé un rhume et ne pourrais donc pas venir travailler aujourd'hui. Sa réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

-Et Philips?

Je fis mon étonnée.

-Il n'est pas encore là? Ben, s'il n'est pas encore là, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne.

-Mouais.

Il raccrocha en oubliant de me souhaiter un bon rétablissement. J'éteignis mon téléphone pour être sûre d'avoir la paix et retournais m'asseoir dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir fait de longues études pour se douter que James allait me regarder de travers. Et, vu qu'il disait tout à son frère qui disait tout à notre père... J'étais mal. Je sursautais. Philips venait de sortir de sa chambre et, tout en zigzaguant, se rendit dans la salle de bains. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ma présence.


	7. Leçon 7: Apprendre à faire confiance

Leçon 7: Apprendre à faire confiance

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, et sans m'adresser le moindre regard, s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je restais quelques secondes indécise, la bouche ouverte et l'air idiote. Puis, je me levais enfin, sortis un autre mug du placard, le remplis de café et le plaçais devant lui. Il le buvait sec, mais c'était trop amer pour moi. Je m'étais appliquée à copier toutes ces habitudes, mais je rajoutais automatiquement une tonne de sucre, sinon je trouvais ça imbuvable.

Il avala une gorgée et je me mordis les lèvres. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de ces longs silences. Je dis donc la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Gueule de bois?

Il releva la tête et me fixa d'un air quasi hébété.

-Ha, t'es là?

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou me vexer alors, je pris une autre alternative et acquiesçais.

- Et hier soir?

J'hésitais une fraction de seconde à mentir... et renonçais.

-Oui.

Il détourna les yeux et, ce faisant, son regard tomba sur la lettre que j'avais retrouvé dans le divan et que j'avais posé sur la table. Et il fallait bien avouer que, depuis que je m'étais assise devant ma tasse, je la surveillais du coin de l'oeil sans oser y toucher. Son expression se durcit et il me regarda. Je frémis et la panique s'empara de moi.

-Tu l'as lue?

Son ton était glacé et mon cœur s'emballa. La gorge serrée, je ne réussis qu'à secouer la tête. Je devais paraître trop effrayée pour mentir, car il n'insista pas et s'empara rapidement de l'enveloppe. Il se leva, abandonnant son café. A peine s'était-il retourné que je retrouvais mon courage.

-Philips? Je...

Il me fixa et je cherchais mes mots.

_J'aimerais que tu me parles, égoïstement, bien sûr, parce que j'ai besoin de ta confiance, mais aussi, parce que je sais ce que c'est, la tristesse et la solitude. Et si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes épaules voûtés, tes silences et tes yeux si sombres qui se glacent sans que je saches pourquoi, tu te trompes..._

Mais je restais silencieuse. Vous m'imaginez dire ça? Oui, moi non plus...

-J'ai téléphoné à James. On a notre journée.

Il acquiesça, se retourna et ne bougea plus, la lettre serrée dans sa main droite et l'autre posé sur le chambranle d'une porte toujours ouverte. Je distinguais parfaitement sa nuque baissée et ses omoplates sous son fin T-shirt. Et, en l'examinant de la sorte, je pensais, pour la première fois, qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il voulait le faire croire, pas aussi courageux. Paradoxalement, cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de plus humain. Je baissais la tête vers ma tasse. Les mains enveloppés autour, je me brûlai agréablement les doigts; ça avait au moins le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose.

-Mon père était du même genre que le tien, moins connu mais tout aussi parfait et lisse, en apparence...

Je frissonnas au son de sa voix. Il était toujours tourné, comme s'il parlait tout seul.

-Seulement, il frappait ma mère; et moi, à l'occasion. Et le pire, c'est que je croyais que c'était de notre faute, je croyais que c'était nous qui faisions quelque chose de mal et qu'il était juste. J'étais stupide, mais il était mon père. A onze ans, quand je suis entré à l'U.S.C.M, j'ai passé des centaines d'heures à la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un moyen de comprendre, à lire des bouquins poussiéreux, sans jamais m'arrêter, parce que m'arrêter, c'était me dire qu'il n'avait aucune excuse, aucune raison. Quelques jours avant les vacances d'été, j'ai enfin compris. Qu'il n'était pas heureux, pas satisfait de sa vie. Mais que c'était loin d'être notre faute. Alors, la première fois qu'il a tenté de la frapper en ma présence, je suis intervenu. Au moins, tout ce que j'avais lu m'avait servi à quelque chose; j'ai réussi à le pétrifier. J'ai fait venir ma malle, que je n'avais pas encore déballé et j'ai traîné ma mère vers la porte. Je lui disais de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je veillerais sur elle, qu'on sera bien tous les deux; je lui disais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle vienne._ Elle_ m'a lâché la main, _elle_ n'est pas venue, _elle_ m'a laissé partir seul, _elle _l'a préféré à moi...

L'amertume de sa voix me fit froid dans le dos. Je comprenais mieux maintenant l'homme qu'il était devenu.

-Je suis allé trouver le directeur de l'école, je lui ai expliqué ma situation et il a accepté que je reste à l'U.S.C.M. jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Je ne les ai plus jamais revu.

Il sortit de la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, sans rien ajouter. Je me levais et allais occuper la place qu'il avait abandonné quelques secondes auparavant.

-Mais, la lettre, alors?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il me la tendit sans me regarder. Je la saisis, grimaçai, la sortis finalement de l'enveloppe... Sans une fois lui présenter de condoléances, on lui apprenait la mort de sa mère et l'incarcération de son père.

Je vacillais et fermais les yeux, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

-Je me suis tellement moqué de toi quand tu as su pour ton père, et regarde l'état dans lequel le mien me met.

Je le fis, et croisai son regard. Il me semblait que je le voyais enfin. Je me détournais.

-Viens.

-Où ça?, demanda t-il, sans bouger.

Je cherchais une bonne réplique, quelque chose d'imparable... Mais rien ne vint. Je haussas les épaules.

-J'en sais rien.

-Ok. Allons-y.


	8. Leçon 8: Bien choisir son coéquipier

_Leçon 8: Bien choisir son coéquipier_

Après cela, tout changea, rien ne changea. La vie, finalement, n'était pas si compliqué, et il me semblait (ou peut-être me faisais-je des illusions) que Philips semblait... plus détendu. Évidemment, nous ne parlions jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni de nos parents. C'était un sujet tabou, mais je crois que cela lui avait fait du bien d'en parler.

Au contraire, je me crispais de jour en jour, l'année ne tarderait pas à se terminer, et je n'avais plus parlé à la fille avec laquelle j'étais sensé travailler après cela depuis plusieurs mois.

Je la revis à la fête de fin d'année, mais malgré tous mes efforts, j'avais été incapable de m'approcher d'elle. Son air coupable me répugnait, d'autant que j'avais remarqué des signes qui me faisaient penser que mon père et elle... Je n'arrivais pas à les regarder dans les yeux.

Je finissais un rapport qui m'avait pris quelque chose comme deux heures et soupirais.

-Tu as fini?

Je relevais la tête pour voir Philips s'asseoir sur un coin de mon bureau (ce qui était un exploit en soi, vu la petitesse de ce dernier). Je hochais la tête. Mes condisciples se montraient aussi excités pour l'année prochaine qu'un gosse à Noël et ça se ressentait dans toute la pièce. Philips les observa brièvement.

-Avec qui tu vas travailler?

Je préféras éviter la question.

-Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être prise.

Il roula des yeux et je baissais la tête, feignant d'empiler des parchemins.

-J'y ais pas encore pensé., marmonnais-je, enfin.

-Tant mieux. Bosse avec moi.

Je le fixais, incertaine.

-Qu... Quoi?

Il eut un sourire amusé et répéta.

-Travaille avec moi, Potter.

-Mais je... Tu... Je...

Je n'arrivais pas à aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Je m'efforçais de me reprendre.

-Tu devrais travailler avec quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, de plus...

Il me coupa.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Potter, ça rattrape l'expérience.

J'en restais figée sur place. Une telle déclaration, c'était si... inattendu! Il soupira. La patience n'était pas son fort.

-Bon, tu acceptes ou je te l'ordonnes tant que je peux encore le faire?

J'eus un énorme sourire.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine.

-Parfait., déclara t-il nonchalamment.

Et il rejoignit son bureau, l'air de rien, tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour réprimer le stupide sourire qui me venait aux lèvres...

(Note béta : pourquoi y'a pas la suite c'est super ! )


	9. Leçon 9: Ne pas regarder en arrière

**Pour ce chapitre, quelques retours en arrière et le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre...**

_Leçon 9: Ne pas regarder en arrière_

J'ai onze ans, nous sommes en octobre. Le froid commence à s'insinuer dans le vieux château et, assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre, je resserre mes bras autour de mes jambes. J'ai été répartie à Gryffondor, là où sont mes frères, mais il y a une telle complicité entre eux que je me sens évincée. Hugo, qui est arrivée à Poudlard en même temps que moi, a été placé à Serdaigle et sa compagnie me manque.

Je suis loin d'être aussi heureuse que je l'avais imaginé et je me sens seule. Il est une heure, peut-être deux heures du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Voilà pourquoi je suis installée dans la Salle Commune. Je pense. Je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis parmi mes condisciples, faute à ma timidité et au fait que tout le monde me voit comme la fille de Harry Potter.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je vais probablement commencer à pleurer, lorsque j'entends un bruit qui me fait sursauter. Je ravale ma tristesse et me lève rapidement. Je veux bien être misérable, mais je veux au moins l'être seule.

Je fais le tour de la Salle Commune et découvre, assoupie dans un grand fauteuil au coin d'un feu éteint, une fille aux cheveux bruns. Le bruit que j'ai entendu était celui de son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, qui est tombé au sol. Je la reconnais, elle est de la même année que moi. Elle s'appelle Cassandra, on s'est souri quelques fois, par politesse. Au moins elle ne me regarde pas comme la nouvelle attraction de la foire...

Je décidais donc qu'il fallait que je la réveille et murmurais son prénom. Elle changea de position mais ne s'éveilla pas. Je posais la main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu t'es endormie, expliquais-je bêtement.

Elle était un peu confuse, puis elle rougit un peu et je souris. Je ramassais son livre et lui tendit. Elle le serra contre elle en expliquant qu'elle voulait prendre un peu d'avance sur le programme. Elle me demanda ce que je faisais et je répondis que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Elle me sourit, me sourit vraiment et soudain, je ne pensais plus à mes malheurs. Elle répliqua gentiment qu'elle n'avait aucun mal et j'étais simplement fascinée par cette fille. Elle murmura qu'elle allait tout de même aller se coucher, me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je la regardais monter les escaliers en silence.

Je ne savais qu'une chose: je ne serais plus seule.

* * *

J'ai dix-sept ans, nous sommes en juin. Le Poudlard Express vient de nous déposer sur le quai. Cassandra et moi sommes déjà changé. A moins que ce ne soit pour un bal costumé, nous ne remettrons plus nos uniformes. Et nous en sommes fières. Nous rions en marchant et en nous tenant le bras. Nous nous séparons un instant pour que j'aille enlacer ma famille et qu'elle aille saluer sa mère. Elles ne s'entendent pas très bien, mais font toutes les deux des efforts. Elle revint vers moi alors que je discutais avec mon père. La chaleur lui donne les joues rouges tandis qu'elle s'excuse de ne pas venir dîner avec nous ce soir, comme c'était prévu. Elle dit qu'elle allait passer une soirée en tête à tête avec sa mère, pour voir ce que ça donnait. Elle m'enlaça très fort et s'éloigna. On n'avait pas besoin de se dire qu'on s'enverrait un hibou, c'était évident, pour elle comme pour moi.

* * *

_J'ai dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf, nous sommes en mars. Je passe la journée chez Lily pour que nous puissions réviser ensemble. On toque, la porte s'ouvre et mon coeur s'emballe. C'est son père qui rentre du Bureau des Aurors. Je rebaisse la tête vers mon livre pour les laisser discuter tranquillement. Il embrasse sa fille et j'essaie de ne pas trembler. Il s'en va et Lily revient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le nez dans mon bouquin, je garde le silence. Je feins de me concentrer, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je suis amoureuse de son père. Rien que le penser me semble être un crime. Je me sens mal, vis-à vis d'elle et de toute sa famille. J'ai tout fait pour que ça me passe, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai tellement honte... Je ne l'ai dit à personne bien sûr, mais je crois que Lily a perçu mon malaise. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, ça, j'en suis sûre. Je pourrais tout simplement ne plus jamais lui parler, mais elle me manquerait trop. Je suis si égoïste... Mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne sache rien._

_J'ai vingt ans, nous sommes en juillet. Cela fait près d'un mois que j'entretiens une liaison avec Harry. Et j'ai beau me sentir coupable, les moments que je passe avec lui valent les mensonges que je suis obligée de dire à Lily. Un jour, il faudra bien qu'on s'arrête, mais je n'en ai pas le courage maintenant. La vie est bien trop belle dans ses bras._


	10. Leçon 10: Protéger son équipier

_Leçon 10: Protéger son équipier_

Comme Philips me l'avait dit, j'étais reçue. Mon salaire fut augmenté et je quittais enfin mon bureau minuscule... pour celui de Philips. Le partager lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive avec mes affaires et que je n'en revendique ma moitié. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de me reposer sur mes lauriers.

Le trafic de potions était en plein essor. Toute la brigade était sur le coup, mais ces mecs étaient malins. Nous arrivions toujours lorsque toutes traces avaient été effacées.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour mon deuxième jour de "vrai" travail, les choses allaient peut-être enfin changer. Philips avait découvert une piste qui méritait d'être suivie. Évidemment, c'était le cas d'une bonne douzaine d'autres pistes. Mais celle-ci était sur le point de nous mener... dans une impasse. Ou plutôt dans une maison assez délabré dans un quartier sordide du Londres Moldu. Nous y avions détecté des traces de magie, alors que d'après nos informations, aucun sorcier n'y vivait.

Philips m'ordonna de passer par la porte de derrière, se gardant le privilège de l'avant. Je contournais la maison, enjambant des herbes folles et me rendit à mon poste, sens aux aguets, baguette en main.

J'entendis brusquement un craquement, un cri étouffé et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : d'un sort bien placé, je fis sauter la porte et courut à l'intérieur. Ce qui se passa par la suite fut si rapide que j'eus à peine le temps de le percevoir.

Philips était à l'opposé et vit ce que malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas voir : un homme caché derrière une table, juste contre le mur. Il hurla mon nom et se précipita vers moi. L'homme se découvrit et, avant qu'aucun de nous n'ait l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit, d'un fin mouvement de baguette accompagné d'un murmure des lèvres, il lança un sort. Le maléfice percuta Philips à l'épaule, et le propulsa contre une étagère rempli de fioles. Il s'écroula, assommé.

-Expelliarmus!, rugis-je.

Le sortilège de Désarmement toucha l'homme en pleine poitrine, sa baguette volant à plusieurs mètres.

-Incarcerem.

Des lianes l'emprisonnèrent, le faisant tomber au sol. Immobilisé, je ne me préoccupais plus de lui et courais vers Philips. Il était toujours inconscient. Je murmurais quelques formules de soins, sans succès. Me rappelant les consignes en cas d'urgence, je pointais ma baguette vers le plafond et murmurais un sortilège qui rameuterait à mon secours tous les Aurors du Quartier Général.

Effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, mes collègues investissaient le taudis. Philips fut transporté à Sainte-Mangouste, l'homme que nous avions arrêté, au Ministère, tandis que je m'étais assise, encore remuée par ce qui s'était passé.

-Lily!

Et ce fut la première fois depuis plus d'un an qu'entendre la voix de mon père ne me plongea pas dans le chaos d'émotions furieuses, mais me rassura bel et bien...

Je levais la tête et refoulais mes larmes. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?, demanda t-il, doucement.

Me rappelant mon métier, je m'efforçais de lui faire un rapport précis des évènements. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre. Ce que j'avais fait était non-professionnel. En aucuns cas, on ne doit se laisser envahir par ses sentiments au point d'agir spontanément. On doit garder la tête froide en toute occasion. Sinon, on met la vie de ses partenaires en danger. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé.

Pendant que nos collègues restaient inventorier la marchandise, mon père m'aida à transplaner, je n'étais plus en état de le faire correctement. Il m'emmena dans son bureau, sortit du tiroir de gauche un verre et une bouteille entamée de Whisky Pur Feu et m'en servit une grande rasade. J'en bus une longue lampée et, sentant l'alcool me brûler le palais et la gorge, je respirais profondément.

-Depuis quand on prend de l'alcool dans ces situations?

Je vis s'accentuer les rides aux coins de ses yeux et il esquissa un sourire.

Un Auror frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre l'autorisation.

-Je reviens de Sainte-Mangouste. L'état de Philips est stable, mais il ne se réveille pas. Il semble être dans le coma.

La nouvelle m'assomma et me rendit perplexe. Quel genre de sort pouvait bien avoir employé l'homme pour que des Médicomages n'arrive pas à réveiller Philips ou à donner un diagnostic fiable?

-Merci Wilkerson., dit mon père en le renvoyant.

Le silence s'installa, inconfortable.

-Si tu veux te décharger de l'affaire, je peux la confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, je peux le faire., dis-je, avec une assurance dans la voix que je ne ressentais nullement.

Je me levais et la tête me tourna brusquement: je me retins de justesse au bureau.

-C'est l'alcool., grimaçai-je.

Il fit semblant de me croire et je sortis de la pièce.


	11. Leçon 11: Faire preuve d'intelligence

_Leçon 11: Faire preuve d'intelligence_

J'allas m'asseoir deux minutes à mon bureau pour reprendre mon souffle. Plusieurs collègues vinrent me voir, m'offrirent de l'aide ou de reprendre l'affaire. L'un d'entre eux, plus entreprenant que les autres, m'apprit qu'il avait brièvement interrogé notre suspect et que tout ce que celui-ci lui avait appris était qu'il s'appelait Steve Sheppard. Je compris, à travers ces propositions, qu'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance pour résoudre cette enquête, mais comment leur en vouloir, j'avais si peu d'expérience! Mais je devais le faire pour Philips. Pour prouver qu'il ne m'avait pas entraîné en vain. Je me levas, contournas le bureau et fouillas dans ses tiroirs. J'en sortis une boîte de chocolats, de bonne marque, et, mon paquet sous le bras, je partis en direction de la salle des Archives Magique. Ce département est dirigé par cinq femmes qu'il vaut mieux avoir dans sa poche. Philips était si charmant avec elles qu'elles étaient toutes folles de lui. Le fait qu'il leur rapporte à toutes des sucreries à chaque fois qu'il venait n'était sûrement pas étranger à la chose.

Il se murmurait, dans les couloirs du Ministère, que ces cinq-là, toutes amies d'enfance, savaient absolument tout sur tout le monde. En l'occurrence, ça m'arrangeait bien.

J'arrivas à leur étage et les saluas. Evidemment, elles étaient déjà au courant pour Philips et me proposèrent bien volontiers leur aide. Je leur donnas les chocolats, tandis que, très motivées, elles cherchaient tout ce qu'elles avaient sur le dénommé Steven Jay Sheppard. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles me fournirent un dossier épais contenant ce que nous avions sur lui. Je les remercias, elles me souhaitèrent bon courage et je retournas à mon bureau faire connaissance avec l'homme qui avait envoyé mon équipier à l'hôpital.

Je remarquas tout d'abord qu'il était très jeune, à peine vingt-cinq ans, ce que je n'avais pas vu, durant notre brève "rencontre". Il était allé à Poudlard, à Serdaigle, précisément. Un génie, vu ses notes. Il voulait entrer au Département de Recherche du Ministère, Section Potions, mais ne s'était pas présenté au dernier test et n'avait donc, par conséquent, pas été reçu. Il ne s'était pas inscrit à la session suivante. On ignorait son adresse (jusqu'à maintenant, du moins). Il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnait. Les commentaires de ses professeurs étaient toujours élogieux, il semblait apprécié et avait même donné des cours de soutien à plusieurs de ses condisciples. Ce n'était pas le profil du criminel ordinaire. Ma curiosité s'était naturellement accrue à son égard, mais je voulais voir Philips. Et puis, personne ne m'en voudrait de m'absenter une heure ou deux du bureau, surtout en ces circonstances.

L'infirmière de garde m'apprit que les visites étaient finis depuis longtemps, mais un médecin qui était proche à ce moment-là, demanda le nom de la personne que je demandais à voir. Quand je répondis que c'était Philips, il se présenta et m'emmena à travers un dédale de couloirs tout en m'expliquant la situation. Il me demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un à prévenir, je répondis que non. Il se tourna et m'annonça qu'en ce qui concernait les décisions à prendre dans ce genre de situations, c'était moi que Philips avait désigné. Cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié, j'avais fait pareil. Le Médicomage m'apprit aussi qu'un traitement expérimental pourrait peut-être l'aider, mais qu'on ne pourrait savoir si des lésions cérébrales étaient à craindre que quand il se réveillerait. Bien sûr, c'était à moi que revenait la décision. Je demandas à le voir et il n'eut pas le coeur de me le refuser. Il me conduisit dans une chambre trop blanche et trop silencieuse qui me fit frissonner. Il sortit, tandis que je m'approchas du lit. Une légère lueur éclairait son visage trop pâle. Une sueur glacée descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale et, aux prises avec un vertige, je me rattrapas aux barreaux de fer du lit. Je me jetas dans un fauteuil et pris ma tête dans mes mains, voulant m'arracher les cheveux. _Pleure pas_, me répétais-je. _Pleure pas_. La culpabilité me plongea dans un état proche de l'hébétude et de la terreur. _Je n'aurais pas dû venir. _La porte grinça sur ses gonds et, nerveuse, je pointas ma baguette vers l'entrée.

-C'est nous!, chuchota une voix bien connue.

Je baissas ma baguette, tremblante, tandis que mes frères émergeaient de sous leur Cape d'Invisibilité. James ferma doucement la porte et, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je leur tombas dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Gênée, je tentas de les essuyer en me détournant, lorsque l'étreinte bienfaitrice cessa. A voix basse, comme quand nous étions petits et que nous nous glissions la nuit dans la chambre des autres pour un Conseil Secret, nous discutâmes longtemps. Malgré leur insistance, je refusas leur aide et je crois qu'ils comprirent mes raisons. Ils n'accepteraient aucune assistance si l'un ou l'autre était blessé. Ils sortirent sur la pointe des pieds, me laissant la Cape, courant eux-mêmes le risque d'être pris pour que je puisse rester. Ce que je fis, bien sûr. Le Médicomage dut croire que j'étais parti puisqu'il ne revint pas. Je fus néanmoins surprise vers trois heures du matin par une infirmière qui me mit à la porte si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de récupérer mes affaires.

Je retournas immédiatement au Bureau des Aurors, où l'équipe de nuit s'était installée depuis longtemps. Me rendant compte, devant leurs regards, de mon état lamentable, je compris qu'il valait mieux que je rentre faire un brin de toilette. Je pris mon sac et allai chez moi (cela devait faire une semaine que je n'étais pas revenu). Fixant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains, je vis qu'en ce moment, je tenais plus du sans-abri que d'une flic. Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés, mes yeux rouges et ma chemise encore plus froissée que d'habitude. Je préparas du café et, pendant qu'il chauffait, je jetas mes vêtements n'importe où avant de filer sous une douche froide. Rhabillée, je me servis une tasse, que j'avalai en me brossant les cheveux. Abandonnant ma tasse dans l'évier, je repartis au Ministère. Je ne m'étais même pas absentée une heure.


	12. Leçon 12: Risquer de tout perdre

**Encore un autre point de vue pour aérer la tête et conserver un peu de suspens...**

_Leçon 12: Risquer de tout perdre_

_My daughter's eyes_

Lily a toujours tout vu, tout compris. Elle était parfois même trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Elle avait compris la guerre et ce que nous avions dû accomplir mieux qu'aucun autre enfant de son âge, ses frères y compris. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ressentait une admiration si vivace pour Harry. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que c'était son père.

Ce n'est pas facile d'être la petite dernière, j'en sais quelque chose. Surtout quand on va à Poudlard. Il y a toujours un de vos frères qui est plus populaire, plus intelligent, plus doué, plus drôle. Et James et Albus était tout ça. Mais Lily possédait une clairvoyance incroyable... Sauf en ce qui concernait ses proches.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle s'intéresse au Quidditch, qu'elle y fasse une carrière comme j'en avais fait une avant de tomber enceinte. Mais elle était folle de ses frères et de son père. Elle voulait faire comme eux, être dans l'action et sauver le monde... Elle était si enthousiaste!

Mais tout s'est tu lors de son premier jour, je l'ai vu dès qu'elle est rentrée. Comment a t-elle compris que son père trompait sa mère, alors que moi-même, j'avais fermé les yeux si longtemps, alors que mon frère, ma meilleure amie, mes fils, n'ont jamais rien vu?

Quel horrible secret pour une jeune fille! Elle était si perdue, si désemparée ce jour-là; comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer? Que je savais, mais que j'avais peur de quitter mes enfants, ma vie bien rangée et mon mari infidèle mais que j'aimais d'un amour excessif depuis mes dix ans?

Je l'ai laissé nous haïr, s'éloigner, travailler toujours plus.

Je l'ai abandonné, trop fatiguée pour me battre encore. Trop lâche, aussi. J'y ai trop perdu la première fois pour oser recommencer.

_Our sister's beauty_

Nous avions fini notre service depuis quelques temps lorsque nous décidâmes d'aller à l'hôpital, nous avions appris que Lily s'y trouvait, et même si notre opinion sur Philips restait mitigé, il était notre collègue et Lily notre sœur: ça justifiait amplement le déplacement.

Nous ne trouvâmes pas immédiatement sa chambre et nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes dans ces maudits couloirs, recroquevillés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ce qui ne manqua pas de nous rappeler Poudlard à tous les deux. Quand nous entrâmes, Lily se jeta dans nos bras, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis...Qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, en réalité.

Al et moi aimons notre sœur. Mais nous n'avons jamais été proches d'elle. Notre relation l'excluait et nous avons compris trop tard l'importance qu'elle avait pour nous. Heureusement, elle nous admirait depuis longtemps, ce qui nous a beaucoup aidé pour qu'elle nous dise la vérité quand elle était adolescente et que nous jouions aux grands frères inquiets. Cette quasi vénération s'est beaucoup calmée et tend à disparaître depuis un an, depuis qu'elle connaît Philips.

Al pense qu'elle est raisonnable. Il ne voit pas qu'elle est belle. Ses grands yeux bleus expressifs, ses taches de rousseur, ses longs cheveux en cascade. Et même si elle ne se met jamais en valeur, la moitié des hommes de la brigade se jetterait à ses pieds si elle le leur demandait ou si elle leur en laissait l'opportunité.

Mais elle ne le voit pas: elle s'est trop entichée de Philips pour le remarquer. Merlin que nous le détestons.


	13. Leçon 13: Avoir les idées claires

_Leçon 13: Avoir les idées claires_

En revenant, je trouvai sur mon bureau, l'inventaire des potions trouvés chez Sheppard. Plusieurs d'entre elles avaient été envoyés pour analyse. La plupart étaient très difficiles à confectionner, surtout pour un homme seul. Aucun doute, tout de même, qu'il soit assez malin pour les faire sans aide, la pire note qu'il avait obtenu à Poudlard, était un Acceptable en Astronomie.

Je remplis ma tête de toutes les informations utiles sur le bonhomme et attendit une heure décente dans la salle de pause en buvant un café des plus horrible. J'aurais certainement pu retourner voir Philips, mais l'observer si... fragile, me semblait presque un sacrilège. Il était le prof, j'étais l'élève; il était le fort, j'étais la faible. Son Médicomage m'appela et, la gorge serrée, je donnas mon accord pour le traitement expérimental.

Je partis à huit heures et demi et revint vers midi, fatiguée, inquiète, mais surtout troublée. J'allai me rasseoir à mon bureau et relus mes notes jusqu'à les connaître par coeur. Je savais qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire: interroger directement Sheppard. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais jamais conduit d'interrogatoire, c'était toujours Philips qui s'en chargeait. J'étais en retrait, je regardais et j'apprenais. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir si ces leçons avaient porté leurs fruits.

J'aurais certainement pu retarder le moment en allant voir Philips, mais la vérité, c'est que je le détestais un peu. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était me crier de faire attention et pas jouer au héros pour me protéger. Nous avions tous les deux agi comme des idiots. Et pour que ce soit juste, je me détestais aussi. C'est moi qui aurait dû être dans ce fichu lit d'hôpital.

Je ruminai toutes ces pensées en demandant à un garde d'amener Sheppard en salle d'interrogatoire. Mon père (qui me surveillait de près depuis qu'il était arrivé) s'installa dans une pièce attenante pour suivre l'entretien. Je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer et, la main sur la poignée de la porte, j'inspirai profondément avant d'entrer.

J'allai jusqu'à la table, y déposai le dossier, mon bloc-notes et un crayon. Je tirai la chaise en face de moi et m'assis. Contenir ma fébrilité, mon angoisse et ma colère était difficile, mais j'osai finalement lever la tête. Je le reconnus à peine.

C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu, je m'inquiétais trop pour Philips, je n'avais que sa photo prise quelques mois après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard. Il était grand, mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose de si enfantin qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était plus jeune que moi. Cheveux blonds, yeux bruns, il me dévisageait avec étonnement. Je crus bon de me présenter.

«Je suis...

-Je sais qui vous êtes. me coupa t-il.»

Évidemment... Pas facile de garder l'anonymat avec ma tignasse rousse et mon patronyme. Mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il parlait.

«Comment va votre équipier?»

Je frémis et restai figée une dizaine de secondes, m'efforçant de conserver mon calme et de réprimer mes envies de me jeter sur lui pour le bourrer de coups. Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un effort qui me sembla harassant (c'est tellement plus simple d'exploser la tête de quelqu'un) que je parvins à me maîtriser et à dire:

«Pas très bien.

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

-Je lui dirais, ça lui fera une belle jambe de le savoir quand il sortira du coma. répliquai-je, sèchement.»

Il pâlit et ses yeux foncés s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et s'expliqua d'une voix rauque.

«Ça n'était pas censé faire ça... c'était un test.

-Eh bien, je vous conseille d'en rester aux Potions.»

Les lèvres pincés, il ne m'écoutait déjà plus, il réfléchissait. Et j'aurais été prête à jurer que c'était à propos de son sort qui avait mal fonctionné. L'espoir gonfla dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il me vint une idée.

«Si vous savez comment le soigner, ça pourrait jouer en votre faveur.»

Mais il secoua la tête.

«Je suis désolé, je me demandais juste ce qui s'était passé. À l'origine, j'avais prévu que le sort effacerait la mémoire à court terme et fasse tomber inconsciente la personne visée. Sans les effets secondaires d'Oubliettes.»

Par Merlin. Je connaissais ce genre d'individus par cœur. Bon sang, j'avais même grandi avec eux! Rose, Hugo, Tante Hermione... Vous ne commenciez à les intéresser qu'à partir du moment où vous aviez un QI de 180 ou un bouquin dans les mains. Alors, bien sûr, les dommages collatéraux qu'ils pouvaient infliger, ils s'en fichaient complètement. J'en restai éberluée quelques secondes avant de me rappeler que j'étais ici pour une raison qui m'avait fait choisir ce métier-là plutôt qu'un autre: je devais comprendre. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.


	14. Leçon 14: Savoir interroger

_Leçon 14: Savoir interroger_

Je me repris et baissai quelques instants les yeux sur le dossier.

«Très bien, Steve... Je peux vous appeler Steve?»

Première leçon: établir un contact. Il acquiesça, sans doute un peu surpris.

«Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas présenté au dernier test de Potions au Ministère?»

Deuxième leçon: déstabiliser. Il fixa ses mains et soupira.

«Mon père a eu une attaque. Je suis resté avec ma mère.»

Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil au dossier pour être sûre: son père était mort moins d'une semaine après.

«J'ai vu votre mère. dis-je, soudain.»

Il leva la tête et ouvrit exagérément les yeux d'une manière qui aurait pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances.

«Je ne lui ais rien dit. continuais-je. Je n'aime pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai appris aussi que vous étiez fiancé. Félicitations. Je suis allée la voir, elle aussi.»

Je réalisai trop tard que mes paroles ressemblaient presque à des menaces, mais ne les regrettai pas une seule seconde.

«Elle est gentille. Elle n'a aucune idée de la valeur de l'argent, mais elle est gentille. »

Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer et il me lança un regard furibond.

«Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que c'est, d'être pauvre? De toujours faire attention aux prix des choses, se refuser ce qu'on veut? Vous a t-on jamais dit non?»

Je pensai à mon petit loft, à mon boulot qui me tuait lentement, à ma mère que je ne voyais plus, à ma meilleure amie que j'avais perdu, à mon père que je haïssais de mon mieux. Je songeai à Cassandra et à un jeu auquel on jouait en Sixième Année. Ça s'appelait PPP (Parfaite Petite Pétasse).

«Pas que je me souvienne. Mais je connais la différence entre le bien et le mal.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Et vous n'aviez pas non plus le choix quand vous avez attaqué mon équipier?»

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de répondre. Je décrochai sans attendre.

«Oui?... Ok. J'arrive.»

Je me levai et ramassai rapidement mes affaires, sans plus prêter attention à Sheppard. Je me rappelai de son existence, la main déjà appuyée sur la poignée de la porte. Je lui lançai un bref coup d'oeil.

«Je suis sûre qu'on aura l'occasion d'en reparler.»

Mon père m'attendait à l'extérieur.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était? m'interrogea t-il.

-Philips est réveillé. », annonçais-je, partant déjà vers mon bureau.

Le temps de déposer le dossier et de récupérer ma veste et j'étais partie.


	15. Leçon 15: Garder la tête haute

_Leçon 15: Garder la tête haute_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrivai à Sainte-Mangouste et, le coeur battant d'avoir couru et de l'émotion qui brûlait dans ma poitrine, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Je croisai le Médicomage qui m'avait appelé. Il m'arrêta.

«Vous avez raccroché avant que j'ais le temps de finir de vous expliquer.»

Impatiente, la tête tournée vers le petit couloir qu'il me restait à parcourir, je demandai, sûrement un peu sèchement:

«Quoi?

-M. Philips souffre d'une amnésie rétrograde.»

Il eut cette fois droit à toute mon attention. Je répétai, bégayante, hébétée:

«Quoi?

-Il s'en tire très bien et sa mémoire va revenir petit à petit, sans aucun traitement. Il faudra simplement être patient.»

Je déglutis difficilement et fermai les yeux un court instant.

«Et physiquement?»

Il fit une petite moue en haussant les épaules.

«Si tout va bien, il pourra rentrer dans deux jours, les souvenirs referont plus vite surface dans un environnement familier.»

Je hochai la tête, tandis qu'il posait la main sur mon épaule, pour m'annoncer quelque chose que je savais déjà.

«Il faudra l'aider.

-Je peux le voir?

-Bien sûr.»

Sentant que ce n'était visiblement pas le moment pour me chercher des noises, il s'éloigna. Ce qui était sans doute mieux pour lui comme pour moi. Ce n'était certes pas sa faute, mais j'estimais que c'était tout comme.

Je m'approchai lentement et, l'oreille presque collée à la porte, finis par toquer.

«Entrez.»

Bon sang, sa voix n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué. J'obéis et fis quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il se pinça le nez, sourcils froncés et je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure pour me contenir. De faire quoi, je ne sais pas, mais sûrement rien de bon. Hésitante, j'avançai encore, espérant qu'il me reconnaîtrait. Mais son air perplexe perdura. Je ravalai amèrement ma déception et collai un sourire de façade sur mon visage.

«Je m'appelle Lily Potter. On... On travaille ensemble.»

Il parut étonné et papillonna des yeux sans répondre. Je réalisai, au bout d'une longue minute, qu'avec mon T-Shirt Peace&Love, mon jean et ma veste en faux cuir, je ressemblais plus à une ado rebelle qu'à un représentant de la loi. C'est ce qu'il parut se dire, car il demanda:

«Depuis... Combien de temps?

-Un peu plus d'un an.»

Nous ne discutâmes pas vraiment. Il était totalement désorienté et jamais au cours de ma formation, je n'ais appris à gérer un collègue dans cette situation. Je finis par lui assurer que je le conduirais à son appartement dès qu'il aura l'autorisation de sortir et partis.

Après tout, j'avais encore beaucoup à faire, surtout concernant Sheppard. La Justice marchait vite et je devais faire part de mes conclusions à son sujet devant le Magenmagot dans moins de deux heures (sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que je dirais).

Mais la vraie raison était que, voir Philips aussi démuni, ne me semblait pas réel, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il était indestructible, immortel.


	16. Leçon 16: Se rappeler de l'indulgence

_Leçon 16:Se rappeler de l'indulgence_

Je revins directement au Bureau et fit placer une nouvelle fois Steve Sheppard en salle d'interrogatoire. Je pris le temps de me verser une grande tasse de café avant de le rejoindre. En posant mon mug sur la table, je captai un air amusé qui me surprit.

«Vous en buvez? demandai-je.

- Seulement toute la journée.»

Un sourire m'échappa tandis que je m'assis en face de lui.

«Voilà le deal, Steve. Vous donnez des noms, vos fournisseurs, vos clients; vous me filez quelques coups de main et je vois ce que je peux faire pour vous aider.»

Il soupira et se soutint la tête avec les mains, cachant ses yeux du même coup.

«J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film policier.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce métier.»

Il s'esclaffa brièvement et demanda:

«Je serais un mouchard, c'est ça?

-Dans les années 80, sans doute. Aujourd'hui, on appelle ça un informateur.»

Il détourna les yeux, soucieux. Je lui laissai quelques secondes de réflexion avant d'ajouter:

« Il faut vous rendre compte qu'on ne vous a pas surpris à voler une orange. Ce qui s'est passé est grave.»

Il garda le silence et je me levai, pris mon café et me dirigeai vers la porte.

«Vous pourriez me faire libérer?»

Je me retournai lentement. À quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais peut-être menti, mais ce mec le saurait sûrement.

«Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Vous avez attaqué un Auror qui vient juste de se réveiller avec la mémoire comme un gruyère... Mais je ferais ce que je peux.»

Une heure et demie plus tard, je me dirigeai vers la salle où se réunissait le Magenmagot. Mal à l'aise, tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de mon coeur (après tout, c'était la première fois que j'assistai à une de ces séances, seule et en ayant la parole), je croisai mon père. Bien sûr... J'avais oublié que le directeur du Bureau des Aurors assiste à chacune des sessions. Il me lança un regard rassurant et m'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire.

«Quoi? grognai-je.

-C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je te voie si bien habillée.»

J'avais estimé que j'aurais certainement l'air plus sérieuse de cette façon. J'avais donc troqué mon jean contre un tailleur, mon T-shirt contre une chemise et ma veste contre une grande cape noire. Ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me sentir mieux. Salle d'audience numéro 7... Je m'arrêtai et, me refusant le luxe de cinq minutes de plus de panique, ouvrit avec difficulté une grande porte en bois. Qui, bien entendu, grinça affreusement.

Je retins une grimace, ne réussissant pas à m'habituer à la froideur des lieux. Ce n'est pas fait pour rassurer les accusés, mais quant même... Mon père entra à ma suite et je m'avançai lentement pour faire face au Magenmagot. Sheppard était déjà présent, assis sur le Fauteuil de Chaînes, ne pouvant bouger.

L'audience préliminaire commença. Date et noms furent inscrits, puis il y eut la lecture des charges. Debout à côté de lui, je ne pouvais en être sûre, mais il me semblait que Sheppard essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Mon père était à sa place habituelle, quelques mètres derrière moi et je sentais son regard vriller mes omoplates. Droite comme un i, les mains croisées dans le dos, je m'efforçai de paraître l'image même de l'assurance. Sans grand succès, je le crains.

«Miss Potter, au vu des charges qui pèsent contre lui, quelle peine demandez-vous à l'encontre de Monsieur Sheppard?»

Je me réveillai à ce moment-là et déglutis avant de répondre.

«La relaxe, Monsieur le Président.»

Il y eut bien évidemment des murmures, des exclamations, et je plantai vigoureusement mes ongles dans les paumes de mes mains. Puis...

«Expliquez-vous, Miss Potter.»

Je fis un pas en avant qui me donna curieusement du courage.

«Monsieur Sheppard a accepté de coopérer avec nos services et nous a donné plusieurs noms qui nous permettront de remonter la filière, Sheppard n'étant qu'un pion au sein d'une plus grande organisation. Ces personnes sont arrêtés en ce moment par la police magique.

-Êtes-vous consciente que l'accusé a envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste un de vos collègues?

-Oui, Monsieur, il s'agissait de mon partenaire. Qui, si tout va bien, sortira très vite.»

Il y eut une rapide concertation à voix basse entre les membres et le Président les consulta du regard. Je retins mon souffle.

«Dans ces conditions et si vous êtes certaine que Monsieur Sheppard ne replongera pas dans ces anciens travers...

-Je le suis, Monsieur.

-Alors, j'ordonne sa libération et espère ne plus le voir devant cette cour.»

Les chaînes qui le retenaient tombèrent et il se leva hâtivement. Le Magenmagot disparaissait déjà par une porte dérobée et un garde entra pour conduire Sheppard à la sortie. Ce dernier me regarda.

«Merci.

-Comme c'est la procédure, il vous faudra attendre un mois pour récupérer votre baguette et vous serez sous surveillance par la Brigade Anti-Récidive. Faites cuire autre chose qu'une soupe et je crains qu'on ne se revoit très vite.

-J'ai saisi.»

Il se retourna et suivit le garde. J'en avais presque oublié mon père. Je fis volte-face. Il m'observa sans rien dire.

«On y va? demandai-je. J'ai six personnes en garde à vue à interroger.»

Il m'emboîta le pas et nous remontâmes un long couloir lugubre.


	17. Leçon 17: Faire correctement son boulot

_Leçon 17: Faire correctement son boulot_

« Tu comptes t'en occuper toute seule? demanda t-il, alors que nous remontions en quête d'un ascenseur.

-Non, il y a trop à faire, ça me prendrait au moins... une semaine.»

Il pouffa et je défis l'élastique qui maintenait mes cheveux, les laissant aller où ils souhaitaient.

«Il faut faire vite. ajoutai-je. Ils effaceront les traces s'ils apprennent qu'on peut les trouver. Qui paraît inoccupé en ce moment?

-Je ne sais pas ce que font tes frères, mais il ne me tiennent jamais au courant. Ton oncle Ron, peut-être... Mets aussi sur le coup Nucci, Parkman, Sean et Rivers. Ça te suffira?

-Ça ira, oui.»

Nous étions dans un couloir un peu plus fréquenté et nous nous arrêtâmes devant les portes d'un ascenseur.

«Bien joué, d'ailleurs. murmura t-il.»

L'horrible bruit de ferraille annonçant l'arrivée du moyen de transport qui paraissait le moins sécurisé au monde se fit retentir. Quelques sorciers sortirent et nous pûmes nous glisser à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se ferment. Je pressai le bouton de notre étage et me faufilai au fond de la cabine. Mon père, juste à côté, ne disait pas un mot. J'estimai qu'il était temps et je sortis ma baguette, lançant un sortilège d'Assurdiato général. Sans le regarder, je pris la parole.

«J'ai entendu dire que Cassandra avait démissionné.»

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer des heures. Puis...

«C'est vrai.»

Je connaissais assez cette fille pour savoir comment elle fonctionnait. Si elle était partie, c'est que c'était fini.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me jetai à l'extérieur. En retournant à mon bureau, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver Ron, que je me faisais fort d'éviter (comme le reste de ma famille) depuis longtemps.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là? demandais-je.

-Lily, la joue pas en solo, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. me sermonna t-il.

-C'est pas mon intention! En fait, j'ai appelé Parkman, Sean, Rivers et Nucci.»

Il parut agréablement surpris et sourit.

«Alors, ça ne te dérangera pas que je sois allé récupérer les dossiers sur nos suspects?

-Absolument pas. On va avoir un peu de temps pour les étudier avant que les autres ne viennent.

-Je peux m'asseoir?»

Il pointait du pouce la chaise en face de moi, celle de Philips. Je restai muette quelques secondes pour finir par hocher la tête et je me plongeai dans le travail. Quinze minutes plus tard, Parkman et Nucci arrivèrent et piquèrent directement un dossier. Peu de temps après, Sean et Rivers débarquèrent à leur tour. Ce dernier m'apostropha immédiatement.

«Alors, j'ai entendu dire que t'allais faire un gros coup de filet?

-Si tu me files un coup de main, ça peut se faire! répliquai-je, gaiement.»

Je me sentais inexplicablement joyeuse, même si, en fait, les raisons étaient simples. Philips allait mieux, mes collègues m'estimaient un peu plus que la veille, et surtout, je savais que faire libérer Sheppard était la chose à faire; l'avoir réussi me paraissait miraculeux. Et, en me débrouillant bien, je pourrais participer au démantèlement d'un trafic conséquent.

Comme nous étions au complet, les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je réalisai que c'était mon enquête, ou plutôt la nôtre, celle de Philips et la mienne. Et que, par conséquent, c'était à moi de la diriger.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Ron.

-Ce qu'on fait d'habitude. On prend chacun un dossier, on interroge, on remonte la piste, on croise nos informations. Et on se retrouve ici pour faire le point.

-Ici? intervint Parkman dubitatif.»

Je lançai un bref coup d'oeil au petit box où je travaillais habituellement et révisai mon jugement.

«Je demanderais à ce qu'on puisse utiliser la salle de crise.»

Ils acquiescèrent et chacun s'empara d'un dossier, excepté Sean. Les yeux dans le vague, regardant dans ma direction, il paraissait n'avoir rien écouté. Rivers lui donna un sévère coup de coude dans l'estomac et il sembla se réveiller. Il saisit le dernier dossier en marmonnant une excuse et ils s'éclipsèrent, me laissant seule avec mon oncle. Je les désignai du menton et demandai.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Sean?»

Ce qui déclencha, sans que je sache pourquoi, l'hilarité de Ron.

«Rien! rit-il, en s'éloignant. Absolument rien.»

Nous travaillâmes tous les six jusqu'à sept heures et demi. Et c'est à peu près vers cette heure-là que Nucci, qui grommelait toutes les cinq minutes en regardant sa montre, se fit la malle. Ce qui, bien sûr, donna pour les autres, le signal du départ. Parkman et Rivers, s'en allèrent à leur tour. Il ne resta plus que Ron et moi en salle de crise, Sean étant sorti acheter de quoi manger. Nous avions étalé sur toute la surface de la table nos rapports, nos infos, tout ce qu'on avait pu collecté sur nos suspects, dans l'espoir d'y voir une connexion, un point commun. Un tableau, remplis à moitié de photos et de flèches, ne nous aidait guère et je sentais que nous en allions en avoir pour un long moment, si même nous trouvions quelque chose.


	18. Leçon 18: Supporter les remarques

_Leçon 18: Supporter les remarques_

Mon oncle, un air ennuyé sur le visage, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, de la même couleur que les miens, toujours roux malgré son âge, contrairement à mon père dont les tempes grisonnent peu à peu. Il feuilletait un rapport, marmonnant une chanson dont l'air m'était familier, puisque, quand Hugo et moi étions petits, il ne cessait de nous la chanter. C'était un de ces fredonnements qu'on n'oubliait pas, une chanson sur lui d'une époque où il était Gardien.

Je ne réalisai qu'à cette seconde précise qu'il m'avait manqué. Pas lui, seulement, d'ailleurs, mais l'enthousiasme de Rose, le sérieux de sa mère, la beauté de Victoire, les cheveux parfois bleus de Teddy, le calme glacé de Louis, la jalousie de Dominique, la gentillesse de Lucy et Molly, les rires de Freddy et Roxanne, l'intelligence d'Albus, l'inquiétude de ma mère, le sourire chaleureux de ma grand-mère, la fascination de son mari pour les objets Moldus...

Je mesurai, soudain frissonnante, le vide qu'il y avait, dans ma vie et dans mon coeur, sans eux. Je n'avais juste pas compris, avant. Mon oncle intercepta mon regard perdu. Je me repris et lui fit remarquer, de la voix la plus tranquille que je pus.

«Tu peux y aller, tu sais... J'ai l'impression que ça va prendre un long moment.

-Et te laisser seule avec Sean, pas question!»

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds et saisis finalement. Je commençai à grommeler des choses incompréhensibles, lorsque le téléphone de Ron sonna. Il me lança un regard complice avant de décrocher:

«C'est Hermione... Allo?... Oui... Oui... Ouais... Ouais... Ok...»

La tête penchée, je faisais de mon mieux pour être transparente, la voix de mon oncle se refroidissant à chaque acquiescement. Il raccrocha, renfrogné, et soupira.

«Hugo a fait des siennes.

-Vas-y.»

Il hocha la tête, ramassa rapidement ses affaires et jeta un « Désolé» avant de fuir la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sean entra, les mains chargés de cartons de pizza. Il les posa sur la table et, me voyant seule, fronça les sourcils.

«Où sont les autres?

-Ils ont ce qu'on appelle une vie. Tu connais, toi?»

Il pouffa et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. J'étendis la main et m'emparai d'une part de pizza. Il murmura, au bout de quelques secondes.

«Tu as Philips.

-Philips travaille ici, je te rappelle!»

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

«Quoi?»

Sans oser me regarder, il continua.

«Hé bien, il y a pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent... Sur le temps que passez ensemble...

-C'est ce dont vous parlez? Je croyais que vous aviez des sujets de conversations plus profonds! répliquai-je, pas encore fâchée.

-Tu devais bien te douter que ça parlait dans votre dos.

-Non, puisque c'était dans notre dos. Et je vois vraiment pas où est le problème.»

Il leva la tête et fixa sur moi un regard étonné, tandis que je serrai les dents à me les briser. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé qu'on puisse parler de moi pour quelque chose d'autre que mon nom de famille.

«Tu es avec lui tout le temps. Même s'il est ton ami et ton coéquipier , et Merlin sait que j'adore Rivers et que je mourrais pour lui, je n'ais jamais dormi chez lui.

-Dormir! C'est ce que je fais. rétorquai-je, exaspérée.»

Il eut un sourire en coin qu'il chercha à dissimuler et je compris que le miroitement dans son regard était de la satisfaction. Il ouvrit un dossier qu'il fit semblant de consulter.

«Nous sommes des enquêteurs, Lily. C'est normal que nous nous interrogions.

-Et bien, si c'est ça qui vous préoccupe tant, c'est plus étonnant que j'ai autant de boulot.»

La conversation se termina ainsi et nous passâmes le reste de la nuit, penchés sur de la paperasse.


	19. Leçon 19: Laisser le temps au temps

_Leçon 19: Laisser le temps au temps_

Un bruit m'éveilla en sursaut et je gémis en passant ma main sur ma nuque. Je pris quelques secondes pour me frotter les yeux, réalisant que ce qui m'avait fait bondir n'était que les sons normaux des prémices d'une nouvelle journée. Je poussai un long soupir et m'étirai. Sean était toujours en face de moi, la tête sur la table, profondément endormi.

«Sean. (Il ne fit pas un mouvement) Sean!»

Je saisis un crayon et lui lançai en pleine figure. Il lui atterrit sur le front et il se dressa droit comme un i sur sa chaise.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien. C'est le matin.»

Il grogna de découragement et laissa retomber sa tête sur la table. Ron entra à ce moment-là et me fixa, d'un regard oscillant entre l'étonnement et la colère.

«T'as pas passé la nuit ici?»

Je répondis par un long bâillement et il fit la moue en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ignorai, me levai avec difficulté et sortit de la pièce. J'ai besoin d'un café. Mon oncle me suivit pas à pas en marmonnant son incompréhension à mon égard. Je mis à chauffer la cafetière et m'enfermai dans les toilettes pour femmes pour avoir un peu la paix. Lorsque je ressortis, il avait disparu. Je le retrouvai en salle de conférence où il me laissa à peine le temps de poser un mug devant Sean (qui m'adressa un vague regard en signe de remerciement) et m'attrapa par le bras avant de dire fermement.

«Rentre chez toi.»

Un bruit de chaise nous fit nous retourner pour voir Sean finalement debout, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

«Toi aussi.» continua sèchement Ron.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décampa, bousculant Nucci au passage.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? s'étonna t-elle.

-Lily et lui ont passé la nuit ici, il va dormir. Et c'est exactement ce que va faire Lily après nous avoir fait un petit topo.»

Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, semblant me défier de le contrarier. Il est vrai que je ne tenais guère plus debout et même si j'avais envie de lui rappeler qu'à l'origine, il s'agissait de mon enquête, je savais que mes pensées étaient bien trop confuses pour que j'aie un raisonnement logique. Je ne ferais que les ralentir. J'abdiquai.

Une demie heure après, je sortais du Ministère et, comme me l'avait ordonné mon oncle, rentra chez moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment mon appartement, il ressemblait à celui de Philips en plus petit. Aucune photo n'est accrochée au mur, je n'ais pas pu. Et bien que je ressente une sensation de sécurité chez Philips, j'avais juste un peu froid chez moi. Je laissai mon sac et ma veste tomber à terre et, traînant les pieds, allai me jeter sur mon lit. Dix minutes se passèrent sans que je réussisse à trouver le sommeil, la faute en était dû au café légèrement corsé au Whisky que j'avais pris plus tôt dans la matinée. Je me relevai, pris une douche et fis des activités que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, tels que ranger, manger des céréales devant des dessins animés, me préparer autre chose que du surgelé et mettre une jolie robe. Je finissais de l'enfiler, lorsque je reçus un coup de téléphone de Sainte-Mangouste: Philips pouvait enfin sortir.

J'allai bien sûr le chercher, puisqu'il était incapable de transplaner. J'espérais que cette période ne durerait pas longtemps. Je le trouvai debout, déjà prêt, un peu pâle et souriant faiblement. Le médicomage se montra confiant quant au recouvrement de la totalité de ses souvenirs d'ici peu de temps et j'essayai d'être aussi positive. Il me semblait loin, le temps où je me reposais sur Philips et peut-être ne reviendrait-il jamais. C'est à ça que je songeais tandis que le brouillard londonien nous enveloppait. Il devait lui aussi être plongé dans ses pensées, car il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de son appartement et je lui offris un sourire crispé, qu'il me rendit, tout aussi tendu. J'ouvris la porte avec mon double et il fit deux pas à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers moi.

«J'aurais aimé trouver ces réponses moi-même, mais...

-Ho, m'écriais-je, ne te gêne pas avec moi!

-Je... Je vis seul?

-Oui.

-Pas d'amis, de frères, de parents?»

Son ton était brusquement si sûr de lui que j'eus la fugitive impression de le retrouver. Mon coeur fit un bond et je déglutis.

_Moi._

«Non.»

Il hocha la tête et commença à fureter en passant rapidement d'une pièce à l'autre, tandis que je fermai à clé et enlevai mon manteau.

«Tu es sûre que je vis seul? demanda t-il, de la salle de bain.

-Oui. Pourquoi?»

Il ressortit, un débardeur à la main et me regarda, interrogateur. Je reconnus immédiatement le vêtement.

«Oh, non, ça, c'est à moi! J'ai dû l'oublier, il m'arrive de... dormir ici. expliquai-je, gênée.»

Il opina à nouveau du chef, de la manière dont il fait toujours avant de poser une question délicate, et je décidai de prendre les devants... en m'enfuyant.

«Je dois retourner au boulot.» m'expliquai-je, oubliant volontiers que mon oncle me tuerait s'il me voyait au Ministère. J'opérai une retraite rapide vers la porte (oubliant que mon T-shirt était toujours dans ses mains) lorsqu'il demanda:

«Est-ce qu'on a eu ou avons-nous actuellement une liaison?»

Je grimaçai et me retournai, décidant d'essayer de ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule.

«Non.»

Je cachai l'embarras et le regret que me causaient cette question et cette réponse. Je m'assis sur le canapé, ne souhaitant rester que le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne pense pas que je partais à cause de _ça_. Il s'installa à côté de moi avec lenteur.

«J'aimerais savoir... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement? Je veux dire, l'accident?»

Je me mordis les lèvres, tentai de sourire et détournai le regard.

«Je ne sais pas... avouai-je, enfin. Je... Je crois...»

_Je crois que tu voulais me protéger. Je crois que tu m'as crié de faire attention parce que tu préférais être blessé à ma place. Je crois que je suis la première personne depuis longtemps dont tu te soucies. Je crois que tu m'aimes à un point tel que ça te fait autant peur qu'à moi._

«Je ne sais pas.»


	20. Leçon 20: Rester professionnel

_Leçon 20: Rester professionnel... _

Bien sûr, la vie ne s'améliora pas immédiatement, comme par miracle. Les souvenirs de Philips revinrent peu à peu et il redevint l'homme fort et mystérieux sur lequel je pouvais compter. Il se livrait peut-être davantage et se montrait plus détendu vis-à-vis de moi... Les changements survinrent aussi de mon côté. Je ne dormais plus sur son canapé et ne me tuais plus au travail. Après tout, la paperasse pouvait attendre et, s'il s'agissait d'une affaire juteuse, les lauriers pouvaient bien retomber un peu sur l'équipe de nuit.

Cette nouvelle philosophie me laissa plein de temps pour réfléchir et, une après-midi, ayant finalement vaincu tous mes démons, je frappai à la porte du bureau de mon père.

Nous parlâmes longtemps. Il y eut des instants de silence et des crises de colère (de ma part). Il fut d'une franchise absolue, me raconta comment ça avait commencé et comment il y avait mis fin trois semaines plus tôt.

Ça ne fut pas facile à entendre, mais j'espérais que dans un avenir proche, ça m'aiderait.

Il me fallut quelques jours pour réussir à faire la même démarche chez Cassandra et, un matin, avant d'aller travailler, je frappai à sa porte. Une minute plus tard, personne n'était venu m'ouvrir et je toquai à nouveau.

«Qui cherchez-vous?»

Je me retournai pour voir une vieille dame qui s'apprêtait à regagner son appartement.

«Une de mes amies qui habite ici.»

Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha.

«Elle a déménagé il y a deux semaines.

-Vous êtes sûre? m'écriai-je.

-Plutôt, c'est moi, la propriétaire de cet immeuble.

-Et où est-elle allée?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas mon métier de savoir ça...»

Je gardai le silence, pétrifiée.

«D'accord. Merci.»

Elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle. Je restai un long moment immobile, incapable de comprendre. Partie... Et mon enfance s'en était allée avec elle.

Je posai ma main sur sa porte.

«Je te pardonne.»

* * *

Une heure plus tard je m'installai en face de Philips, qui avait repris le travail quelques jours plus tôt. Ses prunelles brunes se fixèrent sur moi.

«Je sais, je suis en retard. dis-je, en guise de bonjour.

-Ça va, toi?»

Je relevai la tête.

«Oui, ça va.» murmurai-je, ne réalisant qu'à cet instant que c'était bien vrai.

Il fit la moue et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main. Ce fut à mon tour de m'inquiéter.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-J'ai pris des congés.»

Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour m'approcher, me demandant s'il plaisantait. Mais il avait l'air si sérieux que ce fut moi qui ressentit le besoin de dire une bêtise.

«Ça doit être la première fois, non?»

Il sembla peiné et murmura.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, de t'avoir fait travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement.

-Tu ne m'as entraîné dans rien du tout. affirmai-je. Je t'ai suivi parce que je le voulais bien... Où est-ce que tu comptes aller?

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, en Amérique.»

Abasourdie, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander.

«Pourquoi?»

Il eut un sourire qui se révéla à peine triste.

«Parce que, pour la première fois, je peux penser à y aller sans avoir le vertige... Je serais absent trois semaines, ça ira?

-Oui, ça ira.»

Il partit le soir même. Je ne l'accompagnais pas au Portoloin , car je participais à un dîner familial chez Mamie Molly. Encore mal à l'aise au milieu de mes frères et de mes cousins, je ne parvenais pas à être dans l'ambiance. Je pensais à Philips. J'avais été collée à lui pendant quasiment quinze mois, je ne parvenais même pas à concevoir l'idée de ne pas le voir pendant trois semaines. Vingt et un jours.

Je compris qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire.


	21. Leçon 21: Mais vivre malgré tout

_Leçon 21: ... Mais vivre malgré tout_

«Pourquoi?» demanda mon père. Je ne lui répondis pas, mais il accéda tout de même à ma requête. Trois semaines plus tard, en revenant travailler, c'est Philips qui me posa cette question.

Je me préparai un thé en salle de pause lorsqu'il apparut au seuil de la porte, prononçant ce simple mot. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni ressentiment dans sa voix. Cela m'étonnai. À sa place, s'il avait changé de coéquipier sans même m'en parler, je lui en aurais voulu à mort. Je saisis ma tasse et allai m'appuyer contre le rebord d'une fausse fenêtre. Coïncidence étrange, le temps faisant papier peint s'accordait parfaitement avec mon humeur et était proprement dégueulasse.

Je levai la tête. Il s'était adossé au chambranle et me fixait. Je soupirai, renonçant à ma nonchalance factice et grognai, frustrée.

«Tu sais pourquoi. (Comme il restait muet, je continuai) On est incapable d'être professionnel ensemble. On se met en danger et on met en danger les gens qu'on a juré de protéger. Je veux pas avoir la mort de qui que ce soit sur ma conscience. Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait dès que ta mémoire est revenue.»

Il eut un sourire et je lus dans ses prunelles sombres qu'il me traitait de menteuse. Je m'empourprai et détournai la tête.

«Tu as bien fait.» dit-il, enfin.

Par la suite, j'entendis dire qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec Springtree dont le partenaire était parti à la retraite. Il bossait de nuit, moi de jour: c'est à peine si nous nous croisions.

Un soir, ayant finalement réalisé qu'on ne luttait pas contre quelque chose de plus fort que soi, je partis plus tôt du Ministère et allai chez Philips.

Il parut étonné de me voir au pas de sa porte et je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

«Je venais te rendre tes clés.»

Il sembla encore plus surpris et s'écarta pour me laisser passer. J'entrai, déposai le fameux trousseau sur une petite table et m'approchai du canapé. Son appartement m'avait manqué, tout comme lui, son calme, sa voix...

«Tu veux une bière?

-Oui, merci.»

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que je m'asseyais sur le divan. Il me tendit une bouteille et je le remerciai d'un sourire crispé. Il resta debout, appuyé au mur, sans rien dire. Sans boire non plus, puisqu'il devait bientôt partir travailler.

Le silence devint vite insupportable, mais je restais là, incapable de parler, de le regarder, triturant mes doigts. Il finit par déclarer, constatant cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose anodine.

«Ce n'est pas en train de s'améliorer.»

Je ris tout bas et levai la tête pour confirmer:

«Non, ça ne s'améliore pas.»

Tous les mots que j'avais imaginé dire s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Je les laissai filer, mais je restais consciente que c'était à mon tour de sauter sur un balai et de voir si je savais voler.

«Je... On... Je...»

Je savais bien que j'aurais dû arrêter les frais immédiatement, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Ce petit jeu devait s'arrêter. Alors, je me lançai, sans réfléchir, sans complexes, sans honte.

«Je pourrais travailler de nuit, ou toi de jour. On ferait nos services et on partirait ensemble. Et on resterait ensemble. Parce que, sinon, tout ça n'a aucun sens, tu ne crois pas?»

Je fermai les yeux. Les seuls bruits que j'entendais étaient les battements de mon coeur affolé. Je commençais à avoir le tournis, mais je continuais à essayer de me convaincre que j'avais bien fait. Chaque seconde qui filait semblait pourtant me donner tort...

«Tu es...»

Une sonnerie résonna bruyamment et je sursautai comme une gamine impressionnable. J'étais Auror, bordel! Cette pensée me fit relever la tête et, à mon tour, je le fixai.

«Il faut que j'aille bosser.» soupira t-il, et quelque chose se brisa en moi.

J'acquiesçai, dévastée et épuisée. La fatigue de cette journée, la fatigue de toute cette année s'abattit d'un coup sur mes épaules. Je l'observai vaguement ramasser son sac et une veste.

«Tu veux bien m'attendre ici et qu'on en parle après?»

J'opinai à nouveau du chef, même si je savais déjà que je sortirais quelques minutes après lui, que je retournerais dans mon appartement et dormirais jusqu'à tout oublier. J'entendis claquer la porte sans réagir. Au bout d'une minute, je me levai, ravalant des larmes brûlantes, m'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Si je commençais, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter un jour.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas que la porte se rouvrit et mon coeur, ce vieux fourbe, cogna plus fort, plein d'espoir. Philips, la main toujours sur la poignée, ouvrit la bouche, interrogateur. Puis, il secoua la tête, sourit et fit un pas en avant. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. Les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas, n'arrivant pas à comprendre, je le regardai approcher.

Il se tenait, là, debout, aussi rassurant et effrayant qu'à l'accoutumée, un sourire en coin, beau, charmeur, fascinant.

_J'adore la conjugaison_

Et alors que c'est à moi d'avancer vers lui, je pense justement à ces pas qu'il a fait dans ma direction, ces pas qui ont tout changé. Nous nous regardons et je sais. Je sais avec une clarté infinie que ma place est avec lui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je le sais, je l'avais compris il y avait des années de ça. Pourtant, nous n'avions jamais franchi cette étape. Nous avons commencé à y penser le jour où la petite Emily nous a demandé pourquoi son papa et sa maman ne portait pas le même nom. Nous avons commencé pour elle et continué pour nous. Il faut dire, qu'en amour, il est un peu possessif et ça ne me déplaît pas. Au contraire, ça me plaît à en crever... Je suis finalement en face de lui, mais je le lâche un peu des yeux pour regarder notre fille. Folle de joie sur les genoux d'un de ses oncles, elle ne tient pas en place. Je ris doucement et reporte mon attention sur la cérémonie en pensant ces petits mots merveilleux dont je ne me lasserais jamais: lui, moi, elle, nous trois.

* * *

Si la fin semble rapide, c'est que je n'ais jamais su écrire les fins. A l'origine, j'en avais imaginé une autre, mais c'était long et j'aurais encore fait souffrir cette pauvre Lily. Là, au moins, elle a une jolie happy end!

Bravo d'être arrivé jusque là et si vous avez deux petites minutes, reviewez!


End file.
